Nissan 350z
The Nissan 350Z is a two seat sports car that was manufactured by Nissan from 2003 to 2009 and marks the fifth generation of Nissan's Z-car line. The 350Z entered production in late 2002 and was sold and marketed as a 2003 model. The first year there was only a coupe, as the roadster did not debut until the following year. Initially, the coupe came in base, Enthusiast, Performance, Touring and Track versions, while the roadster was limited to Enthusiast and Touring trim levels. The Track trim came with lightweight wheels and Brembo brakes, but its suspension tuning was the same as all other coupes. The Nissan 350Z has been succeeded by the 370Z for the 2009 model year. The Car plays a large role in the Seven Seals Web Series after having to be acquired by Rivera in an Incident following the Old 2004 Fast & Furious Arcade game, during the Incident of 2038. The Car remained in Equestria ever since, and was considered to be the only Vehicle Automobile in the Continent of Equestria, allowing most Ponies of the land to refer to it as either a Monster on 4 Wheels or a Metal Wagon. History 'The Incident of 2038' 'One Year after the Incident' 'Attempts to Return the Car' 'CTR FIM Crossover' Designs he 350Z is a front-mid engine rear-wheel-drive two door,two seat, sports car designed by Ajay Panchal of Nissan Design America in San Diego, California in 2000. The vehicle features the long-hood short-deck design common to the Z-Car family. Currently, external design highlights include: sloping fastback style roof line, unique brushed aluminium door handles, high waistline, and bulging fenders that are pushed out to the corners of the vehicle. Interior cabin design is straightforward with brushed aluminium accents. The main gauge pod is mounted directly to the steering column allowing their movement to coincide with steering wheel adjustments. Additional gauges are mounted in a center triple gauge cluster (similar to the 240Z/260Z/280Z). Touring models are equipped with the Bose sound system get a 6 CD changer and 8" Bose sub mounted behind the drivers seat. The 350Z’s interior does not have a conventional glove box, instead it makes use of various storage compartments located either behind or between the 2 seats. ''Gallery The Car in The PROJECT MLPCTR.jpg|CTR FIM Artwork created by 2091riveraisrael on July 10th, 2013... CTR 2.jpg|CTR FIM Wallpaper Number 2 Created by 2091riveraisrael On July 10th 2013... 'Trivia' *''In The PROJECT, the Nissan 350z is used in multiple creations, the first being Rivera & LEE where the car is known to be an Antagonist, along side Nissan Maxima... **''The Second appearance of the 350z, was in The Seven Seals marking the automobile the only known car in all of Equestria following an Incident with the 2004 Fast & Furious Arcade game in 2038...'' **''The Third Appearance of the car, appeared on the Cancelled PROJECT Story, known as Road Rage, a Novel that was written by Meowjar in the second year of the PROJECT Corporation in 2007...'' *''The Nissan 350z while being In Equestria, has never once entered the Cave of Aquatics until the Winter of 2043, when Rivera decided to drive the Car for the first time at Mane Canyon, and enter the Water Caves...'' *''The Car was known to often be hidden by Rivera, after the Incident in 2038 in the Everfree, the Car was never found by anyone except Rivera...'' *''The Sight of the 350z including It's Bright lights and roaring engines are enough to terrify a Timber Wolf in the Dangerous Everfree Forests, the 350z is the only object in Equestria to scare away Timberwolves and other dangerous creatures around Equestria...'' *''Rivera is known to drive the Car only at Night, or during a violent Thunder Storm...'' *''It was revealed by 2091riveraisrael that the 350z was eventually moved from the woods into the Nero Square Alley Way in which Rivera used as a Home...'' *''Gas for the car is created by Rivera, due to the fact of no Gasoline Existing in Equestria...'' *''The 350z Made it's first appearence in teh Seven Seals in the Novel, the Strange metal Object in which was set about a day following the Incident of 2038...'' *''Rivera was known to aquire the car one year after the Crystal Empire Incident of 2037, and often used the Car to head back into Equestria until his Banishement was lifted by Princess Equestria. His identiy behind the wheel of the car wasn't discovered until Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 managed to follow the Car into the Everfree Forest where Rivera eventually stepped out of the car...'' *''Applejack was the first major resident in all of Equestria to first see the 350z...'' *''In the CTR FIM Crossover the Car was known to be studied by Coco Bandicoot, revealing that the 350z was the first Car be into the Crash Bandicoot Franchise, despite the universe containing multiple planes, and Jeeps developed by Naughty Dog since the 1990s...'' *''In Reality the 350z was known to be one of 2091riveraisrael's favorite Sports car close to the Muscle Car the General Lee from 1968...''